Experiencias compartidas
by Pony96
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si vivimos las experiencias de otra persona? Rin y Makoto habían sido amigos desde que nacieron, por lo cual siempre habían estado juntos. Pero el mundo de ambos cambia cuando conocen a su nuevo compañero, Haruka Nanase. Un día Haruka le cuenta su sueño a Makoto, y pronto los tres amigos se ven envueltos en el sueño de Haruka.
1. Capitulo 1

¡Hola! Como se podrán dar cuenta decidí re-subir esta historia ya que la había tenido que dejar en el olvido ya que estuve muy muy muuuy ocupada con la escuela y esas cosas, es por eso que cuando decidí revisar mi cuenta y releer esto fue como un "esperen... así escribía hace un año? ¿¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando al redactar esto!?" por lo que me disculpo por haberlos hecho llorar sangre por tantas faltas de ortografía y coherencia(¿?) y solo puedo decir que dedicare mis vacaciones a continuar este fic, o al menos eso pretendo, por favor, no me maten.

* * *

Hola, esta historia surgió después de que un maestro pregunto ¿Qué ocurriría si vivimos las experiencias de otra persona? Así que me pregunte ¿Qué ocurriría si Haru hubiera vivido lo que Rin vivió? Esto fue lo que surgió. Para aclarar los nombres de la izquierda están viviendo la historia de los de la derecha.

Makoto - Haruka  
Haruka - Rin  
Rin - Makoto

Y sin más les dejo la historia ( • ᵕ •)

* * *

Para ser un estudiante de 6to grado Makoto era un poco más grande de lo normal. No solo físicamente, también mentalmente, desde pequeño se había esforzado en cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, y eso no cambio cuando se enteró que se convertiría en mayor, en cambio le motivo a convertirse en alguien que pudiera ser admirado por su nuevo hermano o hermana menor. Tenía que ser un ejemplo a seguir.

— _Mako gracias por tus apuntes de historia_

— _De nada Rin-chan_

—_Ya te dije que no uses el chan en mi nombre_ –Dijo el mencionado mientras hacia un puchero.

Rin y Makoto habían sido amigos desde que nacieron ya que sus familias habían hecho negocios por al menos 3 generaciones, fue por ello que cuando ambas familias se enteraron del embarazo de ambas familias no dudaron en comprometerlos. Sin embargo cuando nacieron todo quedo en solo una idea ya que ambos resultaron ser hombres. No importaba cuantas veces escucharan esa historia, tanto a Rin como a Makoto les causaba risa cada vez que la escuchaban.

Lo cual era irónico, tomando en cuenta que al final ambos terminaron teniendo nombres de chicas, a Makoto no le importaba mucho, pero a pesar de que Rin aparentaba no molestarle, le resultaba irritante, por lo que siempre que se presentaba, sus oraciones terminaban con un _"¡Tengo nombre de chica, pero soy definitivamente un chico! Espero que todos nos llevemos bien." _Makoto no podía recordar cuantas veces había escuchado aquella frase.

.

.

.

—_Muy bien chicos, pasen a sus lugares. Hoy tendremos a un nuevo compañero así que espero que se lleven bien con él. ¿Por qué no te presentas?_ –dijo la maestra mientras un chico entraba por la puerta.

—_Mi nombre es Haruka Nanase. _–dijo con un rostro serio, no disfrutaba ser el centro de atención y mucho menos tener que presentarse.

El aula cayó en silencio, pero pronto el silencio se convirtió rápidamente en una charla y pronto les dedicaron unas miradas burlescas a Rin y Makoto "_¿Escucharon? Él también tiene nombre de chica…" _Era lo que todos mencionaban como si fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo. Haruka solo frunció el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada. Era evidente que detestaba tener nombre de chica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Makoto.

—_Ya, ya chicos. Ya tendrán tiempo para conversar con Haruka en el receso_… ¿_Por qué no te sientas atrás junto a Tachibana-kun? _–le dijo más como una orden que como una sugerencia. Haruka solo suspiró, sabía que no era buena idea llevarle la contraria a una maestra, al menos no en el primer día de clases.

—_Hola, soy Tachibana Makoto, espero que nos llevemos bien._

—_Hmm._ –respondió mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

No era que Makoto le cayera mal, sin embargo después de mudarse cada determinado tiempo se había acostumbrado a compañeros como el, compañeros que durante los primeros días de clases se mostraban interesados en ser su amigo, pero conforme pasaban los días iba perdiendo interés en él, hasta que un día dejaban de hablarle sin más e incluso se dedicaban a molestarlo. El no necesitaba ningún amigo, o eso es lo que se repitió muchas veces para ignorar el dolor de ser ignorado por todos sus compañeros.

Suspiro resignado, iba a ser un largo curso escolar.

.

.

.

—_¡Hey Makoto-kun! ¡Ven aquí! _–unos compañeros le hablaron al más alto

—_¿Qué ocurre?_

—_Logramos escuchar a Nanase con la maestra y uso palabras muy graciosas, creo que es porque es del campo y su familia es pobre… ¡es por eso que decidimos escribirlos aquí! _–dijo riendo uno de sus compañeros mientras mostraba una libreta con cosas escritas en ella. La escuela en la que se encontraban era una escuela particular en la cual muy pocos podían ingresar, así que era la primera vez que escuchaban a alguien del campo hablar.

—_Y ya que te sientas cerca del él nos preguntábamos si has escuchado decir palabras graciosas._

—_Lo lamento, pero no lo he escuchado decir nada de lo que dicen_ –dijo con una sonrisa forzada —_Y si fuera así no se los diría, si fuéramos nosotros probablemente nos sentiríamos muy tristes si nos hicieran algo así…deberían dejar de hacer eso y pedirle disculpas a Nanase._

—_Y-ya veo, creo que tienes razón _–los amigos intercambiaron unas miradas para después discutir qué hacer con esa libreta.

Quizás aquellas palabras habían hecho entrar en razón a sus compañeros, quizás ellos eran muy fáciles de manipular o quizás aquel era el poder de la sonrisa de Makoto. Haruka no estaba muy seguro, pero después de tener que soportar todo lo que decían decidió agradecerle con la mirada recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta por parte del castaño. Desvió la mirada avergonzado, por un momento se sintió como un libro abierto y Makoto supiera en que estaba pensando. Rin frunció el ceño mientras platicaba con sus compañeros y miraba disimuladamente la escena, por alguna razón le molestaba la cercanía entre esos dos.

.

.

.

—_Makoto… tenemos que hablar_

—_Claro Rin-chan ¿qué ocurre?_

Era hora de la salida y el salón se encontraba casi vacío, así que esperaron hasta quedar solos.

—_Creo que deberías de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Nanase_

_—Pero… ¿por qué?_

_—¡Porque Nanase es pobre! Él no está a la altura de nuestras familias, ni siquiera sé cómo logro ingresar a nuestra escuela. Además siempre estas detrás de él, es como si… te gustara o algo así._

_—No deberías decir eso, además el me gusta… tanto como tú o mis hermanitos, así que no sé por qué debería dejar de hablarle..._ –le respondió con preocupación.

_Quizás era porque nunca se había interesado de forma amorosa en alguien y por eso no ve el "gustar" de la forma en que lo veo yo…_ –pensó —_Pues si no le dejas de hablar te dejaran de hablar como lo hacen con el _–frunció el ceño.

—_Y-yo… no me importa, mis verdaderos amigos no me ignoraran solo por querer ser amigo de Nanase –respondió intentando sonar convincente, aunque realmente tenía miedo de ser ignorado por todos, nunca había sido ignorado por nadie, y de cierta forma ser ignorado por todo el salón le daba miedo._

—_P-pues no me importa ¡Yo me encargare de que todos los ignoren a ambos! ¡Te arrepentirás de no haberme hecho caso!_

—_Rin-chan…_

—_Tachibana idiota_… –dijo Haruka mientras se alejaba del salón. Había regresado al salón porque había olvidado algo ahí, fue cuando escucho la discusión de sus compañeros.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 2 semanas de lo ocurrido. Al principio Haruka pensó que todo era un truco para ganarse su confianza y después hacerle una broma pesada, no es como si no lo hubieran intentado antes. Pero conforme pasaban los días, mas compañeros se dedicaban a ignorar a Makoto al punto de pasar los recreos solo. Le molestaba, no comprendía porque Makoto se seguía esforzando en tener una plática con él. Pero no le importaba, lo único que le preocupaba era cumplir su sueño, y ahora que se encontraba en Iwatobi nadie se interpondría en él.


	2. Capitulo 2

—_Tachibana-kun ¿puedes venir un momento? _–le llamo la maestra —_Es con respeto a Nanase-kun, sus padres llamaron para avisar que no había venido ya que se había enfermado, y como eres el más cercano a él me preguntaba si podrías ir a llevarle la tarea a casa…?_

—_¡C-claro!_

.

.

.

Era una casa muy simple a comparación de la suya, se veía algo antigua y en mal estado, pero eso era lo de menos. Era la primera vez que era "invitado" a casa de alguien aparte de los Matsuoka y a pesar de estar triste por haber discutido con su amigo, sabía que al fin y al cabo el enojo se le pasaría a Rin en algunos días.

Si, era difícil lidiar con él, pero no por nada después de tantos años seguían siendo amigos.

—_¿Nanase-kun?¡Soy Tachibana Makoto!_–llamo a su compañero mientras tocaba la puerta –_La maestra me pidió traerte la tarea…!_

Estuvo esperando en la puerta durante varios minutos ¿Se habría equivocado de casa? No, ese era la casa correcta, lo había comprobado 7 veces antes de llamar a la puerta. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo malo a Nanase mientras se encontraba en casa y por eso no respondía? Llevaba ya varios minutos afuera de aquel lugar y el no recibir respuesta le preocupaba aún más, decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás mientras pedía disculpas por la intromisión.

Se puso a revisar habitación por habitación esperando encontrarse con su compañero, la tensión iba aumentando cada segundo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía como en una de esas películas de terror que tanto detestaba ver pero Rin siempre terminaba convenciéndolo de ver juntos hasta llorar de terror. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al baño, toco la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta. En momentos como ese detestaba a Rin, dio un gran suspiro intentando llenarse de valor, no era como si fuera a haber un asesino tras aquella puerta... o al menos eso quería pensar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando contener sus lágrimas, sabía que era una mala idea ir a aquel lugar solo.

.

.

_._

.

.

—_No sabe cuan agradecida estoy con su hijo._

—_Oh, no se preocupe. Apuesto a que Haruka-kun habría hecho lo mismo…_

—_En realidad no solo me refiero a lo de hoy. A mi hijo le cuesta mucho expresar lo que piensa y siente. Es por eso que mucho de sus amigos dejan de hablarle después de unos días. Es bueno saber que tiene un amigo como Makoto-kun que se preocupa por el… –_dijo sonriendo mientras bebía un poco de café.

La madre de Haruka era una mujer algo joven pues no pasaba de los 32, su piel ligeramente pálida contrastaba con su largo cabello negro. Pero sin duda lo que más contrastaba en ella, eran las ojeras que rodeaban aquellos ojos azules que le había heredado a su hijo. Pero a pesar de ello no dejaba de ser hermosa.

—_Sin embargo ya no sé qué hacer. Me preocupa que este tanto tiempo solo en casa, pero debido a que el viaje fue tan repentino que tuve que aceptar el primer trabajo que conseguí. Incluso mi esposo tuvo que quedarse en Kyoto con la abuela._

—_¿Y por qué no lo dejo allá?_

—_Porque en realidad vinimos hasta aquí por él. En lo único que ha mostrado interés es en la natación. A pesar de su edad puede competir con niños mayores que él, por ello le otorgaron una beca deportiva aquí en Iwatobi _–dijo sonriendo _—Sin embargo la renta es muy cara y no creo que podamos permanecer mucho tiempo si no consigo otro trabajo…_

—_M-mamá…?_ –interrumpió el castaño

—_¿Makoto? Creí que querías estar con Haruka-kun hasta que despertara…_

—_Tenía que ir al… y-yo.._

Quería responder, quería decir que estaba buscando el baño cuando escucho a aquella mujer decir que tendrían que regresar a casa, pero no podía. Tenía tantas palabras atoradas en la garganta ¿Acaso no volvería a ver a Haruka? ¿Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano? Sintió un nudo atorado en su garganta.

—_Tú debes ser Makoto-kun… muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hijo _–dijo la mujer dando una leve reverencia mientras sonreía. No lo soporto más, comenzó a llorar.

—_Por favor… ¡Por favor no se lleve a Haru-chan de vuelta a Kyoto! _–dijo mientras se aferraba a aquella mujer. Estaba tan preocupado que ni se había percatado de cómo había llamado a su compañero.

—_Vamos… ¿a qué te refieres?_

—_Y-yo la escuche decir q-que se tendrían que ir por la renta y-y que… _–intento controlar el hipo que se estaba apoderando de su respiración mientras se tallaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

—_No te preocupes _–las manos de esa mujer jugaron con su cabello _—No podría cambiarlo de escuela para estas fechas, además… contigo a su lado estoy más segura _–le regalo una nueva sonrisa mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.

.

.

.

—_M-makoto…? _–intento levantarse pero no pudo, un dolor punzante en el brazo derecho se lo impedía. Lo último que recordaba era estar tomando un baño en su casa.

—_Sabes, deberías estar feliz por un amigo como él. Ha estado toda la noche esperando a que despiertes _–le dijo una enfermera que se encontraba revisando su intravenosa. Eso explicaba el dolor en su brazo_ —deberías disculparte con él, estaba muy preocupado por ti._

Lo observo de nuevo, parecía haber estado llorando_ —Hmm _–desvió la mirada. No era su culpa, simplemente quería tomar un baño, no creyó estar tan enfermo al grado de desmayarse al salir de la tina. Observo un reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Eran las 3 de la madrugada. ¿Realmente había pasado la noche ahí?

No le dio tiempo de pensar mucho en ello ya que el castaño comenzó a temblar mientras hablaba entre sueños, parecía tener una pesadilla.

Quería despertarlo, pero a la vez no. Tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos, se sentía culpable y no entendía el porqué. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, era muy suave y sedoso. Poco a poco el ojiverde dejo de temblar mientras el sueño se fue apoderando de el hasta que sus ojos no soportaron más y terminaron por cerrarse, era la primera vez que se sentía tan relajado y a gusto a lado de alguien.


	3. Capitulo 3

No sabía cómo había terminado ahí. Bueno, en realidad sí, los Tachibana habían sido muy amables en ofrecer su casa para que se quedara ahí hasta que terminara el año escolar. No es como si hubiera tenido otra opción, pues de regresar a Kyoto a quedarse en casa de ellos, definitivamente prefería la segunda opción. Aunque si lo pensaba bien su madre no sería capaz de enviarlo de vuelta a Kyoto, no después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar hasta llegar a Iwatobi. Frunció el ceño, había sido engañado por su madre.

—_Vamos Haru-chan… al menos si te quedas en con nosotros, tu madre no estará tan preocupada_–menciono divertido casi leyendo la mente de su nuevo amigo.

—_No uses el chan_–desvió la mirada.

—_Pero creí que me habías llamado por mi nombre en el hospital…_ –dijo mirando hacia abajo mientras jugaba con su ropa.

A pesar de que su cara aparentaba estar en completa calma, su mente era un completo desastre. Había hecho algo tan vergonzoso como eso porque creyó que Makoto estaba dormido e incluso el mismo no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que lo mencionó.

—_Aunque… quizás fue un sueño, ya se me hacía raro que me llamaras por mi nombre_–dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo torpemente.

—_Puedes llamarme Haru_–desvió la mirada avergonzado. Había algo en su sonrisa que le hacía que podía confiar en él. Frunció el ceño avergonzado, habían pasado varios segundos y no había recibido respuesta decidió voltear a verlo, Makoto lo miraba desconcertado… ¿Tan raro había sonado lo que dijo?

—_¡P-POR SUPUESTO!_–Makoto había pasado de aquella extraña expresión a una enorme sonrisa. Nunca lo había visto así de feliz.

—_¡Makoto!_–aquellos gritos sonaron por toda la casa _—¡Makoto! ¿¡Donde estas!?_

—_¿R-rin?¿Qué paso?_

—_¡Eso dímelo tú! Nunca faltas a la escuela a menos que algo grave haya pasado… además la maestra me dijo que estabas en el hospital_

—_No tienes que preocuparte, Haru ya está mejor __–respondió sonriendo._

—_H-haru…?_

—_Sí, Haru_–dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba al pelinegro que se encontraba atrás de Rin.

.

.

_._

—_Y por eso va a vivir en mi casa hasta que acabe el año escolar_

— _Ya veo… ¡pero ni creas que he aceptado que ambos sean amigos!_–dijo señalando a Haru _—No dejare que alejes a Makoto de mí._

—_¡V-vamos Rin-chan! Haru-ch… Haru nunca haría algo como eso ¿Verdad Haru?_–pregunto con una sonrisa forzada.

—_Si quisiera… ya te lo hubiera quitado_–dijo mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—_¡Tu maldito!_–intento lanzarse hacia Haru para… bueno, ni el sabia para que, lo único que entendía era que Haru era muy molesto, y no quería que se acercara a su amigo.

—_¡E-espera Rin!_–dijo Makoto mientras intentaba detenerlo para que no hiciera nada tonto y peligroso. Seguía sin comprender el porqué de esas peleas sin sentido.

_._

.

.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Haruka se había mudado con la familia Tachibana y desde ese entonces la relación con sus compañeros había mejorado, ya que cuando se enteraron que ambos estaban en el hospital pensaron que quizás no volverían a verlos. Incluso habían veces en las que las pláticas de Rin y Haruka (cuando no les quedaba otra opción) no terminaban en una discusión, lo cual ya era un gran avance.

—_Chicos, como saben falta poco para que inicie el verano y con ellos los torneos de la escuela_–explico la maestra tratando de llamar la atención de sus alumnos mientras sacaba unas hojas _—Por lo que si quieren participar en una competencia tendrán que llenar una de estas hojas y además de tener el consentimiento de sus padres o tutores en caso de…_

—_Hey Haru… tú vas a participar en natación ¿verdad?_

—_Si_–respondió mientras miraba fijamente aquel papel, al fin podría meterse a nadar después de tantos meses de espera.

—_Sabes… podríamos participar en los relevos_–menciono evitaba mirar a Haru a los ojos. Sabía que era probable que fuera rechazado, pero aún tenía un poco de esperanza.

—_Paso. Si quieres participar, entonces entra tú._

—_Entonces ya no lo hare._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Porque no tiene caso si no es contigo…_

—_Yo… solo nado al estilo libre_– respondió avergonzado

¿Acaso estaba aceptando su propuesta? No le había dicho que sí, pero tampoco había negado su petición. No se imaginaba que aceptaría con tanta facilidad. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, solo necesitaban 2 miembros más para participar.

.

.

.

—_Por favor Rin…_

—_No._

—_P-pero ¿Por qué no?_

—_Porque no, sabes que ya estoy inscrito en el torneo de basket_–comenzó a driblear el balón._—Además… no quiero participar en un equipo donde este el_–dijo señalando a Haruka.

—_Déjalo Makoto. No quiero estar en el mismo equipo con alguien que no aprecia el agua._

—_Pero Haru…_–observo la espalda de Haru alejarse, no sabía qué hacer.

Tanto Rin como el eran buenos en los deportes, eso era uno de los motivos por los cuales quería que el pelirrojo estuviera en los relevos con Haru y el, pero el motivo principal era que ambos eran especiales para él, por eso quería que convivieran un poco. Quizás así las cosas mejorarían entre los dos.

Sin embargo a ese paso parecía que nada iba a cambiar. Suspiro resignado, necesitaba concentrarse en encontrar a alguien para los relevos. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, discúlpenme por no haber podido actualizar el fic pero créanme que no saben como he estado sufriendo con la escuela. Espero que les guste el capitulo y al final dejare una breve explicación (´∀｀ )

* * *

—Tachibana-senpai! Tachibana-senpai!

—Mikoshiba-kun ya te dije que no tienes que usar el senpai conmigo… -se quejo el castaño con una sonrisa. Momotarou tenia 10 años y el solo le llevaba 2 por lo cual eran muy jóvenes para usar esos términos. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le daba algo de vergüenza ser llamado así.

—Pero mi hermano dice que debo mostrar respeto a mis mayores usando honoríficos! Aun si soy mejor que ellos –respondió haciendo un puchero — Pero no es eso… ¡Nagakawa-kun no va a poder participar en los relevos con nosotros!

—¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿Pero por qué?

—Saco una nota innombrable y sus padres lo castigaron no dejándolo competir en ninguna prueba.

—¿Y no podemos competir solo nosotros 3?

—La maestra me dijo que tenemos que conseguir a un miembro más o estaremos descalificados

—Déjalo Makoto, las competencias son mañana y los equipos ya están formados –respondió Haruka quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación todo el tiempo

—Y-yo lo lamento mucho, realmente quería nadar con Rin y contigo… -dijo Makoto intentando contener aquellas lagrimas que se encontraban a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

. . .

—Matsuoka-kun necesitamos hablar -dijo el ojiazul con un semblante mas serio que de costumbre. —A solas -un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos los presentes.

No sabia que había ocurrido, pero al ver al castaño así de indefenso, el ojiazul sintió su pecho doler. Lo único que quería era protegerlo para no volverlo ver ensuciar su cara con aquellas lágrimas.

—Esos traidores... solo espero que hablen bien de mi en mi funeral -pensó mientras observaba a sus compañeros alejarse —¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Deja de tratarlo de esa forma

—¿De que hablas?

—Deja de ser tan frío con Makoto –respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—Si Makoto tuviera un problema con mi actitud entonces porque no me lo dice el mismo?

—Ambos sabemos que el no es así. Además, siempre que se quiere acercar a ti tú lo ignoras.

—¡Pero ni siquiera habla con los demás!

—Porque les dijiste que lo ignoraran hasta que dejara de hablarme

—No es mi culpa que el siguiera hablándote, si tanto le disgusta ser ignorado entonces solo tenía que haberte dejado de hablar…

—Basta Rin! –interrumpió Haru. A pesar de que no era de aquellas personas que alzaban la voz, su poca paciencia se había esfumado al haber recibido tales respuestas del pelirrojo. ¿Qué clase de persona podía hacerle algo por el estilo a su mejor amigo y querer librarse de las consecuencias. —Por tu culpa Makoto ha estado deprimido las últimas semanas

—D-de que hablas?

—¿Como te sentirías si un día Makoto te dejara de hablar porque te hiciste amigo de algún estudiante nuevo? ¿O que el hiciera que los que creías que eran tus amigos te dejaran de hablar por ello? Deja de ser tan egoísta y arrogante con el… ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo entonces no te desquites con el!

La cara de Rin era un poema en ese mismo instante. No lo podía creer, era la primera vez que veía a Nanase tan… ¿expresivo?

—Tch... –frunció el ceño. Era cierto, el solo se había dedicado a desquitarse con Makoto por los problemas que tenía con Haruka y ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba tan molesto. Por mucho que le molestara necesitaba disculpase pero no sabia como.

—Si quieres disculparte con el únete a los relevos. Eso significaría mucho para el –dijo con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

—Creí que estaban completos…

—Uno de los miembros no podrá competir mañana –respondió desviando la mirada.

Rin sonrío, nunca pensó que Haru sería capaz de encararlo de esa manera con tal de cumplir el deseo de Makoto. Quizá no era tan tonto como pensaba.

. . .

Ridículos, así se sentían. Habían sido muy arrogantes al creer que ganarían tan fácilmente los relevos. Aunque en realidad, lo hubieran hecho fácilmente de no ser por cierto pelirrojo que a duras penas lograba mantenerse a flote en el agua. Y es que a pesar de haber logrado quedar en 3er lugar se sentían molestos de no lograr pasar a la siguiente ronda.

—Rin-chan… por qué no me dijiste que no sabias nadar? –pregunto preocupado el ojiverde

—¡No es mi culpa! Siempre creí que nadar era muy fácil. No sabia que me iba a costar tanto trabajo nadar...

—Pues ahora todos en la escuela lo saben –respondió Haruka con una sonrisa imperceptible que no fue pasada por alto por sus amigos.

—¡Por eso no quería participar con ustedes!

—Puede que no hayamos pasado a la siguiente ronda -interrumpió el moreno — pero sin duda estoy feliz de haber podido nadar con ustedes -su rostro mostró una sonrisa que a pesar de no ser fingida, llevaba la sensación de mucha tristeza.

—No hable así Makoto senpai… parece como si esto fuera una despedida! Además, no importa donde estemos… ¡mientras que continuemos nadando será como si estuviéramos juntos!

—Momo-kun… -en su cara se formó una expresión de sorpresa para después convertirse en una de felicidad mientras que el mas joven de ellos se mantenía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso fue… vergonzoso –interrumpió Haru

—Sonaste como una niña –Rin continuó

—¡Que crueles! -el mas joven se quejo mientras los otros dos se burlaban de el.

Makoto sonrío. Sabia que a pesar de lo que esos dos dijeran, se querían muy a su manera y algún día terminarían siendo grandes amigos.

Además... lo que había dicho Momotarou era cierto, mientras continuaran nadando no habría nada que los separara.

…

_"... además, no importa donde estemos… ¡mientras que continuemos nadando será como si estuviéramos juntos!"_

¿Cuantas veces había pensado en aquellas palabras? Ya no lo sabía, lo único que recordaba era aquellos relevos en los cuales compitió junto a sus amigos en la primaria.

Quizás si no hubiera insistido de esa forma a sus amigos nada hubiera terminado de aquella forma y no hubiera terminado detestando la natación y a si mismo.

Acomodo sus libretas en su mochila, sonrió. No, aun si no hubieran participado en los relevos nada hubiera cambiado.

—Makoto… ¿ya estas listo? –una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos

—¿Hm? –el mencionado volteó el rostro extrañado

—¡Es nuestro martes especial! -respondió la joven de cabellos burdeos haciendo un puchero

—Ah cierto perdón, no se porque estoy tan distraído –sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenado.

—Solo por eso tendrás que comprarme un helado de camino a casa –contesto con una sonrisa ladina mientras que el mas alto se dirigía a la entrada junto a ella.

—Como usted guste, bella dama… –dijo dándole un beso en la mano

—¡AHG! ¡Te odio! –respondió la joven tratando de ocultar su rostro completamente rojo con ambas manos. Sin duda Makoto sabía como avergonzarla y eso divertía al más alto.

* * *

Lol no se que hago con mi vida. Como podrán darse cuenta Nagisa fue "reemplazado" por Momotarou, esto es porque tengo otro papel para aquel rubio shota. Además que al principio había planeado dejar que el equipo de ellos ganaran pero me sonó muy cliché y preferí dejar que quedaran en 3er lugar.

Mi idea original era hacer que Haru detestara la natación tal como ocurrió con Rin, sin embargo me di cuenta que Haru era mas "fuerte mentalmente" así que al final me di cuenta que el mas inestable era Makoto.

En los próximos capítulos explicare que fue lo que ocurrió para que el terminara odiando la natación y su relación con aquella joven obsesionada con los músculos... si es que continuo escribiendo TAN TAN TAAAAN *inserte música dramática de telenovela aquí* ( °□°)

Como sea, les agradezco por los reviews que me han dejado (ㆁᴗㆁ )


	5. Capítulo 5

Lamentó las faltas de ortografía, pero como se podrán dar cuenta ya es de madrugada(¿?)

* * *

Se sentia irritado, llevaba media hora intentado encontrar su dormitorio pero no lograba dar con el. Un gruñido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, necesitaba buscar su dormitorio después de comer.

Sonrió, al menos no se tardo en encontrar el comedor, cuando se disponía a entrar alguien chocó con su hombro haciéndolo girar irritado, al notar la persona con la que había chocado se quedó estático.

—Disculpa —dijo el joven —... Matsuoka?

—¿¡Haruka!? —gritó.

El moreno tenia una mochila colgada en el brazo, sus cabellos a medio peinar y su porte desinteresado. Chistó, de las cientas de escuelas que habían en Japon justamente tenían que estar en el mismo Instituto.

.

.

.

—Así que Samezuka...? Creí que no tenías los recursos necesarios para pagar esta escuela.

—Así que Samezuka? Creí que planeabas estudiar en America hasta terminar tu universidad ¿Qué paso? ¿Te echaron del país por revoltoso? —preguntó Haruka mientras rebuscaba con la mirada esperando encontrar a alguien.

—Touche... pero no, mis padres querían arreglar unos asuntos de la compañia, asi que me pidieron regresar este año a Japon para que comenzará a familiarizarme con la empresa familiar ¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

—Recibi una beca deportiva por lo que mis padres me dejaron ingresar aqui desde el primer año, aunque realmente nunca esperé volver a encontrarnos en estas condiciones.

—Beca deportiva eh... ? Esto es como los viejos tiempos —sonrió.

—... y como esta Makoto?

Rin alzó una ceja, Haruka le imitó.

—Pues... realmente no se mucho de el, aunque al parecer nuestras familias siguen siendo cercanas, hace tiempo que dejamos de estar en contacto.

—Ya veo... —comenzó a jugar con su comida.

—Y como te fue a ti? Hasta donde se, Makoto y tu siguieron manteniendo contacto después de que te fueras.

Suspiro, habia recibido una oferta deportiva en Australia. Era la oportunidad de su vida y por nada la iba dejar escapar.

Habia perdido el contacto con Makoto luego de un par de meses, ambos estuvieron muy ocupados con sus nuevas escuelas, y de lo ultimo que se entero es que Makoto había continuado con la natación, lo cual le hacía feliz de cierta manera.

Pasaron los años, sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como esperaba ya que a pesar de ser uno los mejores nadadores de Japon de su categoría, no lograba destacar entre los australianos, pero eso no le preocupo, nadie dijo que iba ser fácil ser un atleta olímpico, es por eso que cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad para regresar a Japón, lo hizo.

Ya había pasado más de un año de ello y no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Makoto en ninguna competencia. A veces el destino podía ser una maldita perra cuando se lo proponía.

—¡Haruka-senpai! —Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos —¡Lamentó la demora! Pero estuve esperando a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto para darle la bienvenida, pero nunca llegó. —se disculpo el joven mientras hacía un puchero.

—Como sea —respondió desviando la mirada. —Supongo que no fue tu culpa después de todo.

— Adiós, aún tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes. —dijo Rin mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—... adiós.

—Hasta luego —dijo Nitori —¿Quien era el? —pregunto una ves que Rin se había alejado lo suficiente.

—Un viejo compañero. Probablemente ingrese al club de natación.

—¿En serio? —interrumpió Nitori con curiosidad.

—Tengo entendido que actualmente nada mariposa y libre, pero se especializa en 400 metros estilo libre.

—Increíble... ¡igual que usted Haruka-senpai!

.

.

.

—Bueno jovenes, pasen a sus lugares. A partir de hoy vamos a tener un nuevo estudiante. ¿Por qué no te presentas? –dijo la maestra de historia mientras los estudiantes se acomodaban en su asiento y un joven se paraba junto a ella.

—Mi nombre es Sousuke Yamazaki –dijo mientras miraba a sus nuevos compañeros. El aula cayó en un silencio incómodo.

—... tengo entendido que a tu padre le ofrecieron un puesto cerca de aquí, y por eso acabas de llegar a Iwatobi –preguntó la maestra intentando romper aquel silencio incómodo.

—Si. –respondio cortante haciendo que sus compañeros intercambiarán miradas y unas cuántas palabras entre ellos.

—Bien... –dijo intentando cambiar el ambiente mientras sonreía incomoda –¡Ya se! ¿Porque no te sientas atrás junto a Tachibana-kun?

Sousuke se puso su mochila en su hombro dispuesto a partir hacia su lugar, dispuesto a ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeros. Suspiró irritado, no importaba cuántas veces se mudara de ciudad en ciudad, aún no se acostumbraba a ello.

—Mucho gusto, soy Makoto Tachibana —le dijo sonriendo mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

—Sousuke Yamazaki —dijo sin animos haciendo que Makoto le sonriera.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron demasiado lentas para el gusto del castaño, justamente hoy parecía que cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad. Dirigió su vista a su nuevo compañero.

Tenía un rostro sereno que contrastaba con el ceño fruncido debido a la luz que se colaba por la ventana dejando ver sus rasgos finos, sin dejar de ser masculino. Probablemente era un poco más bajo que el, lo cual era un poco raro, pues conocía muy pocas personas con una complexión similar a la suya y nadie que fuera más alto que el. Sin embargo lo que más le hacía resaltar eran sus cejas gruesas y extensas, y sus ojos grandes con largas pestañas que hacían juego con su mirada.

En toda su vida, Makoto habia conocido a pocas personas con ojos hermosos, pero jamás había visto unos ojos de ese color o al menos eso eso recordaba.

—Necesitas algo?

—¿D-disculpa?

—Es que no has dejado de desnudarme con tu mirada en los últimos minutos. —dijo en forma burlona.

La sangre corría ansiosa por la cara del castaño y el calor comenzó a ser sofocante haciendo que se sonrojara, no se había dado cuenta en que momento comenzó a verlo tan fijamente.

—P-perdón... es que te me haces conocido —dijo desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba el cuello topermente.

—Como sea, dejaré pasarlo por esta vez. Pero la próxima vez te cobraré —le contesto antes de levantarse de su lugar y salir de salón dejándolo incapaz de reaccionar.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para responder algo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Sonrió mientras se tiraba en su litera y abria su diario listo para escribir, era algo incómodo pero poco importaba. A pesar de haber perdido la mañana esperando a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, habia pasado toda la tarde acompañado a comprar a su senpai.

Se sentía feliz de que su senpai tuviera la confianza de pedirle que lo acompañara a comprar sus trajes de baño, suspiro agotado mientras cerraba sus ojos, se negó a abrirlos durante los siguientes cinco minutos, hasta caer dormido.

.

.

.

Un ruido lo obligo a abrir los parpados lentamente y miró frente a él a un joven que cruzaba el marco de la puerta de esa habitación. Probablemente su compañero de habitacion.

Encendió su celular con aburrimiento para revisar la hora, había dormido casi dos horas, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar escribiendo en su diario cuando se quedo dormido...

—¡Mi diario! —Penso mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama golpeandose la frente con la litera haciendole perder la respiración del susto.

—Demonios... ouch —se quejo mientras se sobaba la frente. El dolor de la hinchazón le invadían mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

—Oi... estas bien? —pregunto preocupado.

—P-pues... y-yo... —tartamudeó intentando esconder su diario debajo de la almohada meciéndose un poco sin poder responderle. —Si... no se preocupe.

Cerró los ojos, inhalando hondo y contó hasta diez intentando olvidar el dolor. Se quito las manos de su frente lentamente mientras abria sus ojos y cruzó la mirada con un joven que le miraba con un gesto lleno de preocupacion.

Recordaba haberlo visto en algun lugar, pero no sabia donde. Se dedico a examinarlo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el otro

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No nos hemos visto antes?

—Acabo de llegar hoy, asi que no lo creo —le dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello.

Ambos se quedaron atrapados en un silencio mientras que Ai se incorporó y lo miró curioso. El otro alzó una ceja.

—... ¡Ya recorde! ¡Usted es el amigo de Haruka senpai! —dijo sonando un poco mas emocionado de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Pues... yo no diria que fueramos amigos exactamente — Rin se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que chisto mostrando sus inusuales dientes.

Nitori lo miró extrañado. Nunca habia visto una dentadura como esa.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Demonios, Nagisa! —chistó el joven alborotándose los cabellos. —Se supone que solo debías invitar compañeros al club... ¡no hacer que te lleven a detencion!

—¡No es mi culpa! ¿Como iba a saber que estaba prohibido estar en traje de baño en los pasillos —dijo quejandose.

—¿Quiza porque esta en el reglamento escolar? —pregunto Sousuke aburrido.

—Solo espero que al menos alguien ingrese al club para que podamos...

Antes de que el joven terminara de hablar el timbre sonó interrumpiéndo su conversación.

Miraron la puerta con interés para luego mirarse fijamente entre sí. Nagisa corrió curioso para abrirla

–¿¡Has venido a unirte al club!? –le pregunto el energico rubio al joven que acababa de llegar y lo sujeto del brazo antes de siquiera responder. –¡Genial! Ven, tienes que conocer a los miembros –le dijo arrastrandolo.

–El es Rei Ryusagaki, nada mariposa –dijo señalando a un chico de lentes y ojos purpuras.

–Mucho gusto –dijo inclinando su cabeza.

–Eh... Nagisa –una joven lo intento interrumpir en vano.

–Él es Yamazaki Sousuke, su especialidad es el estilo libre aunque también nada brackstroke –menciono haciendo memoria.

–Hola… –dijo sin animos. Sousuke le sonrio con lastima, sabia cuan persuasivo podia ser aquel rubio.

–Tambien esta Gou-chan que es nuestra manager.

–Nagisa...

–Y yo soy Nagisa Hazuki, nado brazada –concluyo sonriendo.

Un silencio sepulcral se situó en el salon.

–...

–...

–Entonces...

–...

–¿Has venido a unirte al club? –pregunto el rubio.

–En realidad vino a buscarme –dijo Gou mientras se acercaba al rubio.

–Moo Gou-chan... si no iba a unirse al club porque no me lo dijiste antes?

–Ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme asi es Kou... ¡no Gou! –dijo soltando un bufido –Ademas, eso intente pero no me dejaste.

–¡Gou!

–¡Kou!

–¡Gou!

–¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos! –insistió inútilmente el chico de lentes

Makoto se quedo en su lugar escuchando la pelea entre el rubio y la pelirroja, rió tras su puño, al parecer esos dos se llevaban bien. Era raro, a pesar de apenas conocerlos, estar en ese lugar le hacía sentir un poco de nostalgia. Sonrió nuevamente, ahora entendía porque Gou había aceptado ser la manager del club.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a unirte al club? —insistió Sousuke mientras veian como discutian los otros dos.

—Lo lamento, pero estoy en el club de atletismo.

—¿Club de atletismo? —repitió con los ojos entrecerrados —Ya veo... aunque es una lastima, por tu... complexion serias bueno en backstroke, quizá mariposa.

Makoto lo miro sorprendido y después bajo la mirada.

–Bueno... en realidad solía nadar mariposa en la escuela media.

–¿En serio? ¿Y por que lo dejaste?

—Porque tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Makoto no tienes que hablar de ello... —dijo preocupada, Makoto nunca mencionaba ese tema, mucho menos frente a personas que acababa de conocer.

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió —yo... le tengo miedo del océano.

Todos lo miraban perplejos esperando que continuara hablando.

—Cuando iba en la primaria participe con mis amigos en un relevo, en esa época solía creer que no importaba donde estuviéramos, siempre que nos mantuviéramos nadando sería como si estuviéramos juntos. Pero al terminar el sexto grado, tomamos caminos diferentes.

conforme fue pasando el tiempo, nos alejamos más hasta que... dejaron de enviar cartas. Durante ese verano estuve muy triste, así que para animarme mis padres me dejaron ir a un festival junto a mis hermanitos.

Por un momento olvide todo, el relevo, mis amigos, simplemente me divertí con Ran y Ren, pero cuando fuimos a comprar dulces Ren se separó de mi, quería un pez dorado, no se en que momento se tropezó y callo al agua.

Me lance al agua pero no sabía que hacer, estaba aterrado, mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar, casi pierdo a mi hermano ese día, pero un viejo pescador se lanzó al agua para sacarnos a ambos...

Siempre que veo el océano... me siento como si no pudiera ver que hay bajo el agua, como si... Desvió la mirada Quisiera volver a nadar con mis amigos, pero no puedo.

—Makoto...

—Es por eso que no puedo ingresar al club —desvío la mirada, los demás se quedaron en silencio.

—Como si no pudieras ver que hay bajo el agua... eh?

—¿D-disculpa?

—El que tu hermano haya caído al agua no fue tu culpa, ni culpa de el. Además hiciste lo que pudiste para sacarlo de ahí...

–Mi hermano casi se ahoga por mi culpa.

Sousuke se quedó callado mientras el castaño permanecía con la mirada nublada, casi pérdida. No insistió con el tema, entendio que era algo difícil de lo que Makoto preferia no hablar.

Frunció el ceño mientras observaba el paisaje desde la ventana, su pecho se lleno de un sentimiento de impotencia.

–Hagamos un trato –propuso –Si logro hacer que pierdas el miedo al agua aceptarás unirte al club, y si no lo logro no te volveremos a molestar.

Una mano se extendió frente al castaño y antes de decidirse a estrecharla suspiró cansado, ya lo había intentado todo, no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Lamento los errores de ortografía, pero es algo difícil detectarlos cuando lo único que tienes disponible para escribir es un celular que tiene un maldito autocorrector que se dedica a hacerte la vida imposible, intentaré arreglarlos una vez que terminen las vacaciones y regrese a casa.


	7. Capitulo 7

Cuando llego al salón del club, se sintió terriblemente cansado. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían intentado hacer que Makoto perdiera el miedo a nadar, pero no importaba que hicieran, al final terminaba asustado y tragando agua al hundirse. Simplemente no estaba funcionando.

Suspiro cansado por cuarta ocasión en el día, comenzaba a pensar que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo, tal vez no fue tan buena idea el ofrecerle ayuda al castaño.

¿Qué tan duro tenía que trabajar para hacer que Makoto perdiera el miedo y pudiera competir con ellos? Observo su celular fijamente, faltaban 7 minutos para las 6.

—¡Sou-chan! ¿Qué haces?

Sousuke guardo su celular mientras se ahogaba en un suspiro.

—Quita el "chan"

—Mouu… —hizo un puchero inflando sus mofletes —¿Entonces si fuera Mako-chan dejarías que te llame así?

El pelinegro le miro con el ceño fruncido. Nagisa entendió perfectamente su mirada mientras sonreía malicioso.

—Olvídalo, no tienes que contestar aquello… aunque si necesitas consejos de amor no dudes en acudir a mí!

—No sé de qué estás hablando —desvió la mirada irritado, Nagisa era muy ruidoso cuando se lo proponía.

—¡Por favor! Todos se han dado cuenta de cómo se miran ustedes dos… ¡incluso le ofreciste ayudarlo! ¡El gran Sousuke Yamazaki le ofreció su ayuda a alguien…

—Eh… oigan chicos, Gou quiere hablar con ustedes

Para agrado (o desagrado) de Sousuke, Nagisa se tensó y quedó completamente pálido al escuchar la voz del castaño en la puerta. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sousuke se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, trago en seco, si Makoto escucho lo que había dicho entonces podía decir con seguridad que era hombre muerto.

—¡Y-ya vamos!

—Hm… —Sousuke asintió para después dirigirse a la alberca.

—¿Paso algo entre ustedes? Podría jurar que…

—¡AH! Lo que pasa es que a Sou-chan le duele la panza de tanto entrenar… ¡Pero ya se le pasara! —dijo nervioso Nagisa mientras se apuraba a ponerse su ropa y poder irse a casa.

—Ya veo…

.

.

.

—Quieres saber cómo enseñarle a nadar a un niño que odia el agua?

—En realidad… no creo que se pueda decir niño, ¿Tiene alguna idea?

Después de haber fallado intentando lograr que Makoto nadara decidieron resignarse y pedirle ayuda a un "profesional", el entrenador de Nagisa y Rei, al menos de cuando eran pequeños. Habían decidido ir en equipo, pero por distintas razones Makoto no pudo ir con ellos.

—¡Es fácil! Primero tienes que hacer que flote sin tensarse y después que no se hunda al usar sus caderas…

—Ya lo hemos intentado…

—Entonces qué tal si lo llevan al psicólogo…

—…

—…

—No se me ocurre nada más

—A veces me pregunto cómo es que usted obtuvo su título de entrenador…

—¡Con mucho esfuerzo y estudio!

—Ya han intentado hacer que pruebe con varios estilos?

—En realidad solo hemos intentado con mariposa ya que es lo que solía nadar.

Dirigió su vista a la ventana siempre que observaba el atardecer podía olvidar todos sus problemas… abrió los ojos con sorpresa y saco su celular rápidamente para enviarle un mensaje a Makoto, con suerte y no se encontraba lejos de ahí.

—Sou-chan…?

—Lo lamento chicos, me tengo que ir —dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.

.

.

.

—Yamazaki-kun… no creo que sea buena idea esto

—No te preocupes, lo peor que podría ocurrir es que alguien nos descubra, o que encontremos un fantasma…

—U-un fantasma? C-creo que se me hace tarde y mis padres deben estar preocup…

—Tranquilo, aquí no hay ningún fantasma —lo interrumpió divertido, no pensó que el castaño sería tan miedoso tomando en cuenta su complexión —¿trajiste tu traje de baño?

—Si… aunque no creo que sea buena idea meternos a escondidas a la piscina de la escuela en la noche, en especial si uno de los dos no sabe nadar —respondió preocupado.

—No te preocupes, solo tienes que confiar en mi —dijo Sousuke mientras le ofrecía su mano. Makoto la acepto.

El agua era fría, demasiado para su gusto. Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo erizarse y las terribles ganas de ir al baño le hicieron darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su entrepierna, desvió la mirada avergonzado esperando que Yamazaki no se diera cuenta, después de todo había sido culpa de él. Se reprendió mentalmente a si mismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. El que su entrepierna estuviera así era culpa del agua helada y no de Sousuke.

—Tachibana…! ¡Makoto!

—¿Q-que?

—Lo del fantasma era broma… no tienes que estar tan nervioso —dijo avergonzado, quizá había sido mala idea decirle eso al castaño.

—No te preocupes… entonces cuál es tu idea?

—Relevo

—¿U-un relevo? Pero solo somos dos…

—Un relevo de dos. Yo hare mariposa y tu… backstroke

—¡P-pero yo solo sé nadar mariposa!

—Confía en mí, yo iniciare en el otro lado de la piscina y chocaremos las manos para continuar

—Está bien… —desvió la mirada mientras intentaba no temblar, ya no sabía si lo hacía por frio o por miedo, cerro sus ojos intentando no pensar en toda aquella oscuridad que envolvía su cuerpo. Intento contener las lágrimas hasta que sintió una mano estrechar la suya y abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba Sousuke sonriéndole mientras sostenía su mano. Cerró sus ojos antes de respirar profundo mientras se sumergía en el agua.

Oprimió los ojos con más fuerza aun mientras sentía todo su cuerpo sumergirse en

Mientras arrastraba sus pies y miraba al cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, mientras suspiraba.

Oprimió los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como su cuerpo se cubría de agua. Quería llorar y dejar de nadar, sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente mientras en su mente recordaba aquellas imágenes en las que su hermano casi se ahogaba y por no haberlo cuidado apropiadamente.

—Makoto... abre los ojos

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar la voz del otro, una parte de él quería ignorar su voz y fingir que no estaba ahí, pero no podía, necesitaba confiar en Sousuke y abrir los ojos. Controlo su respiración y contó hasta 3 para así abrir los ojos.

El reloj indicaba que no pasaba de las 8 de la noche, pero podría jurar el cielo brillaba en su esplendor. Muchos decían que el mejor cielo estrellado era aquel que se apreciaba después de una gran tormenta, pero como siempre, existían algunas excepciones.

Desvió la mirada y se encontró con el pelinegro que tenía una mirada impasible en su rostro. Nada perturbaba su estoica mirada, salvo algunas sonrisas que le solía dar para indicar que todo estaba bien.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba detenidamente al de ojos azules, no fue hasta que llegaron al otro extremo de la piscina que se recordó dónde estaban.

Sintió su corazón agitar de la emoción y por primera vez en muchos años olvidó el temor que sentía al sumergirse en el agua.

–Cuando estés nadando y te sientas ansioso... simplemente tienes que respirar profundo y mirar el cielo –dijo mientras le extendía su mano para poder salir de la piscina.

Makoto lo miro sorprendido y acepto aquella mano antes de sonreír

.

.

.

Sousuke estuvo observando a Gou, quien se notaba inusualmente nerviosa, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Makoto y el habían entrado a escondidas en la noche, gracias a él, Makoto había vuelto a nadar, e increíblemente tenía muy buenos tiempos, por eso habían decidido que era tiempo de tener practica en conjunto con alguna escuela.

Tenían pensado reunirse en las puertas del tren para así, partir juntos a Samezuka. Sin embargo un mensaje de Makoto les avisó que no podría llegar a tiempo y que sería recomendable que no lo esperaran.

Desvió la mirada aburrido, sin Makoto ahí, ese iba a ser un largo viaje para el

.

.

.

—¿Gou? ¿¡Que haces aquí!? —pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño de manera peligrosa.

—¡Es Kou! —reprendió —Nii-chan! Eres cruel... si leyeras mis mensajes sabrias que estoy a cargo de las prácticas en conjunto con otras escuelas.

—Tsk... —soltó un bufido mientras se frotaba el cuello. Le molestaba la idea de que se "hermanita menor" estuviera rodeada de hombres todo el tiempo, pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar algo así.

—La próxima vez que tengas que venir a mi instituto avísame para que no estés sola —dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—Eso no es necesario nii-chan... —respondió mientras sonreía torpemente.

—¿No crees que estas siendo algo celoso con tu hermana? —pregunto Haruka con cierto tono de burla después de haberse mantenido al margen de la plática.

—Cállate —gruñó levemente mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a Haruka.

Rin y Haruka estaban por iniciar una disputa hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a 3 miembros del club de natación de Iwatobi.

Haruka dirigió su vista hacia el otro lado de la piscina y se encontró con una mirada que lo hizo temblar por un momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Y-yamazaki? —le llamó sorprendido una vez que ya estuvo cerca. El pelinegro lo observo detenidamente mientras se acercaba lentamente

—Entonces es cierto... regresaste mediocremente de Australia —contesto con saña y el ceño fruncido. El ambiente se tensó de pronto y todos se miraron incomodos, al parecer esos dos se conocían y no parecían ser buenos amigos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesto.

—¿Sorprendido? Después de todo fue tu culpa el que…

—¡Yamazaki-senpai! —interrumpió Nitori —¡Hace mucho que no lo veía!

El peliplata apenas se encontraba entrando por la puerta se preguntó el porqué de aquel silencio incómodo hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro. Sousuke lo observó fijamente mientras aún con el ceño fruncido. Ai simplemente le sonrió nervioso y se maldijo internamente avergonzado, Sousuke probablemente lo había olvidado, después de todo habían pasado casi 5 años desde la última vez que se habían visto.

—Nitori-kun, cierto...?

El ojiazul lo miró sorprendido, mientras respondía un efusivo "¡Si!" haciendo sonreír a Sousuke y a Haruka desviar la mirada.

—¿Asustado de que alguien te quite a tu lindo kouhai? —le molestó Rin

—¿Así que piensas que Nitori-kun es lindo? —contesto Haruka, más que asustado, estaba molesto de que alguien como Ai, pudiera llevarse con Yamazaki.

Sousuke arrugó el ceño y prefirió ignorar la infantil pelea de los otros.

—¿Siempre son así?

—Casi siempre... —respondió Nitori sonriente.

Sousuke suspiró cansado y movió la cabeza a manera de negación extrañado por el comportamiento de Nanase. Hasta donde podia recordar era más... "Nanase".

—Se lo que piensa, igual a mi igual me sorprendió cuando nos encontramos en el instituto —el peli plata interrumpió su pensamiento —aunque... este senpai parece ser menos solitario ¿cierto?

Enfocó su mirada en el más bajo y contesto un silencioso "Hm". A decir verdad Nanase no estaba en su lista de personas favoritas, y de ser por él, preferiría no volver verlo nunca más.

Después de todo el fue el culpable de que no pudiera nadar durante dos años, arruinando sus planes de ir a Australia a estudiar. Sobó inconscientemente su hombro mientras apretaba la quijada con odio.

Antes de atacar nuevamente al otro con sus palabras la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al único miembro de Iwatobi que faltaba. Respiro profundo y se concentró en el ojiverde, no podía dejar que viera esa faceta suya.

—Llegas 6 minutos tarde —le reprendió Sousuke.

—Lo lamento, pero me encontré con un gatito en el camino y no pude dejarlo abandonado —respondió avergonzado mientras se frotaba el cuello.

—Como sea, cámbiate rápido o...

—Makoto...

—… Rin? ¡Hace mucho que no te veía! Gou me contó que estabas en Samezuka, aunque no imaginé que entrarías al club de natación

—¿De qué estás hablando? Obviamente no me iba a rendir fácilmente con la natación... —mencionó orgulloso —por cierto… voltea.

Makoto giró el cuello tal como le dijo el pelirrojo y se reprendió a si mismo de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Haruka... —el castaño lo observó fijamente a los ojos y su cuerpo se movió por sí sólo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba abrazando al pelinegro.

Sintió que todo se detenía y que por un momento no había nadie más en ese lugar salvo ellos dos. Nadie dijo nada, y aunque les dolía, tanto Nitori como Sousuke guardaron la compostura. Rin los observo y desvió la mirada un tanto irritado, eran demasiado obvios con sus sentimientos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Algún día corregiré las faltas de ortografía... algún día.


End file.
